dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Drew
'History Isabelle Marie Kaela Drew is the only daughter of the muggle-born wizard Jonathon Drew and the pureblood witch Mary Ares. Her parents met on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts. The teachers had a hard time seperating them but being in different houses helped for a while. Her father was sorted in Slytherin and her mother, Ravenclaw. After school, Jonathon went into The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her mother went straight to St. Mungos to help heal the distressed and injured. Both were very happy when Isabelle was born on October 11th in there small home in London. Mary took a leave from her work to spend time with Isabelle while Jonathon continued to work, protecting the wizarding and muggle world from the things that wanted to hurt them. However, when Emma was nine, crack appeared on the seemingly perfect relationship of her parents before any of them had realized it. The tension between her parents mounted for all different sorts of reasons. They would scream at each other, sometimes with profanities, at almost every night. At the age of 11, Emma got admitted to Beauxbatons like her father once did. Not being very sociable, Emma preferred spending more time on her studies and getting good grades, but could still managed to make friends with a few. To her, Beauxbatons was nothing paradisical, but she felt like it was a better place to stay at comparing to home where yells could be heard very often - if it hadn't been for Estelle, she would have insisted not to go home in holidays. Few days after she had returned home for her third summer vacation, she was told that her parents had decided to separate for a long while, with her moving to England with her mother, whereas Estelle staying at France with her father. As much as she didn't want this to happen and she hated both of her parents for doing so, she had no choice in the end but to accept the decision, thus, transferring to Hogwarts starting from year 4. 'Personality' Emma is a logical, intelligent and diligent, always performing well in her studies. Spending a lot of time reading and studying, her knowledge is almost encyclopedic and her logic is impeccable. Though, it's unlikely for people to discover this unless they annoy her or have said something so illogical that she couldn't help but correct them. With a lot of pride, Emma always let her actions speak for her. To her, failure isn't something to be taken lightly. Perseverance is one of her merits, but it's also, sometimes, one of her personality flaws - as perseverance becomes stubbornness when it comes to the extremes. When she has decided on something, it's rare for her decision to be changed. Emma hates being disturbed especially when she's reading or studying attentively. When she's annoyed, she'd make sarcastic comments that often leaves people an impression of being arrogant. At other times, she's modest and easily approachable. She seldom stick her nose in others' business, but she could always give her friends the best advice and help if asked. 'Skills and Abilities' Intelligence & Memory Emma is highly intelligent and logical. Being an avid reader ever since she's literate greatly contributes to her bank of knowledge. Though she doesn't have any special abilities like eidetic memory, she is good at memorizing. She couldn't always guarantee high accuracy when it comes to recalling very small details, but she would never miss the major part of a matter. This aids her in giving excellent performance in academic studies whenever memorization is needed. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Quiberon Quafflepunchers, the Qudditch team which her mother played for in France, is Emma's favorite team, while Pride of Portree, the team which her mother coaches currently in England, is her second favorite. She has a number of posters of the two teams back at home in France, and she has only brought one poster of each of the teams with her when she moved to England. As much as she fancies the two teams, she has never discussed Qudditch with anyone. *No matter how hard she tries, Emma doesn't get along with animals - big or small, wild or tamed, magical or not. *Emma has a Chartreux cat named Daphné moving to England with her. Estelle, on the other hand, owns Laurette, who's the twin sister of Daphné. The two cats are probably the only animals that Emma could get along with. 'Relationship' Family= Calixte Devereux Calixte is Emma's father, who's a French wizard working for the Auror Office of the French Ministry. Though Emma apparently hates him for the foolish arguments between him and her mother, as well as their separation, she still deep down respects and admires her father, hoping to become someone like him in the future. She looks up to him a lot - much more than that to her mother. Selene Castellan-Devereux Selene is Emma's mother, who's currently the coach for the Qudditch team Pride of Portree after her retirement as a Qudditch player for Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Emma is angry with her for the fights between her and Calixte, especially after their separation - Emma has been giving her silent treatment after moving to England with her. Still, she deep down loves her mother dearly. Estelle Devereux Estelle is Emma's younger sister, who's currently residing in France with her father. Emma loves her a lot. She has been looking after her ever since they were kids - she sort of feels like she has the responsibility to do so. [http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=10bsf1mbtjc&f=734244240861231242 Click here for the family tree of Emma. ] |-| Friends and Acquaintances= ' |-| Others= ' Category:Characters